BtF - Part IV
Nikaho, Akita Prefecture, January 13th, 2022. Otome Sayou gets out of a room in the male students room at night, as Sakura was waiting for her. Seconds afterwards, he comes out just wearing his pants and a towel on the back of his neck. He hits Otome in the butt, she smiles and goes towards the entrance of the dormitories. Sakura speaks to him. “You're happy now?” “VERY happy.” He says as he places his hand on his hair and pushes it back, styling it to his left. “Hope she's pleased.” “Not as much as I am!” She turns back and begins walking to the entrance as well. “When you're not so, especially with yourself?” “I'm cursed, WITH SO MUCH TO OFFER!” “And so few interested in shearing it...” He laughs. Sakura gets near to Otome. “Have a long shower, unless you want to smell like a goat.” He leans on a wall looking to her. “Goat…” The door of one of the room’s opens. Shun appeared out of it. “A dead one.” He laughs as he approaches Shun and they shake hands. “This is smell of victory, brother!” “Well earned. Tai told of your last victory today. All the school is speaking of your triumph” “And they'll do the same when you return. The crowd scream in happines, to see the Green Ronin, Shun Kazeriya.” He hits the chest of his friend with his fist. “ONCE MORE UPON THE SANDS!” Shun nods his head. “I need to talk with my girlfriend, without your dick arround. Which can escape from you…” He adjusts rapidly his fly. “It could be missed.” he laughs and leaves them back to his room. The couple also laugh, and they began to walk towards the entrance of the males dorms. “You've heard if Kyosho has spoken of my return? Or if Naoto knows something?” “No I'm sorry…” “More than three months have passed since I faced Yamato...perhaps he doesn't…” “You're the only one to stand against him and almost defeated him. Kirei'd be mad if he leave you out of the battles.” “Or maybe I'm the mad one, To ever think that…” “You're many things, fool isn't among them. Kirei's just waiting for you to heal and regain full strength, so that you retake position of champion.” Sakura bends on Shun and they share a brief kiss, she leaves passing through the door looking back at Shun and smiling at him. While walking, she finds Otome talking with other friends of her. Hikari: “It's true then?" Kiriko: “Hikari! YOU SHOULDN'T ASK THAT!” Hikari: “Don't lie. Aren't you curious?!” Kiriko: “Is that really truth...?”Hikari looks back at Otome, but Sakura arrives rapidly. “We should go.” “Alright…” They begin to walk towards their dormitories. Otome: “I don't know actually.” Hikari: “What?” Otome: “We didn't do it. We just kissed for a long time.” Sakura was supriced to hear that. She looks up, she gets close to her friends and she speaks. “Don't worry girls. Soon enough we'll all have the moment…” “What of you and Shun?” “Eh?! NO!!!”She blushes. They all look at her and this makes her blush more and more. “Mmm…it has been 6 months since you began dating...so yeah you did!” “Hey no!” “Well. We'll ask him later.” “I'm sure he will tell you.” She advanced faster and got in front of all her friends.” And in regards to him, come here...” They get closer and she whispers something to their ear. After she finishes, all the girls separate and laugh. --- Nikaho, Akita Prefecture, January 14th 2023 “There you go..." Miya says. "Just let your first move freely across the punching bag.” “Alright.” The Blue Ronin answers. “Move as fast as you can, and don't stop. Let's see your aerobic performance.” “When you say go…” “Three, two, one…go!” He advances to the punching bag delivering a fast assault of swift punches and kicks, for several seconds, while both Miya shouts at him forcing him to continue regardless of being tired or in pain. He moves further and further and further, as does his speed, agility and power. “TIME!” Miya shouts. He stops punching the bag. Breathing fast and placing both of his hands letting his weight on his knees, resting for a moment. “Good job.” He tossed an energy drink to him. “Now rest, we're done for today.” “How I'm doing?” He took a drink from the bottle. “SO FAR SO GOOD.” Miya answers. “You have a nice speed.” “Soon I might best you, Miya.” "Don't get to overconfident..." He laughed “What's the name of this martial art?” “Taekwon-do ITF. A resent martial art with less than 100 years old. But it combines most of the styles of more ancient martial arts.” “Cool. I heard some of those kicks can have a 1 ton of strength on it. Enough to kill in a single strike well placed.” “Yeah. Later on we should continue on Aikido, Judo a bit of Sipalki and Kenjutsu.” “Em…I'd rather forget about the last one. Kirei's more than enough already.” “Yeah...whatever” “And actually I should makes this fast. After tomorrow we're having a contest against the school of Shiba.” "You'll face your friend from the arena…” "Yep. Shinji Katou" He says. "That idiot. So I have to go to the class, which will start in 30 min. I'll have an super fast shower and get there.” “I'll tell the guys I'll go and see the fight...” The last time we saw a battle all together, was when Shun faced Ovan." “When that prick broke Shun's arm. I remeber your face. You were really pissed that day.” “I remember very well." he takes his stuff and heads the the exit of the gym "But if I continue fighting and keep my title as champion of my class, I'll face him. And return the favor. I'm going Miya. See you later!” --- He arrives to the Dojo just in time, the class was about to start. He goes towards the changing room and changes his common clothes to his hakama. He returns and faces Shun. Shun: “You're here!” “Just in time.” Shun: “You should try to arrive earlier. If not…” “Trust me Shun, no one's more aware of what Kirei can do than me.” Shun: “Yeah about him…” “What?” “You didn't tell me you're going to fight Katou tomorrow...” “uh. Yes I'm sorry.” He looks upon his face. “How did you come to that.” “Kirei told me about the battle and asked me if our man was ready to face Katou from the Dojo of Shiba. I answered that I felt ready I longed to fight. Yet…” “You were mistaking. He referred to me.” “Yes. He was asking me what I thought of your skill. He should know your level better than anyone. But he sought a more visceral opinion of you, one of a friend that has been with you since you were children. We grow up together.” “And what did you told him.” “That there was no more worthy of the mantle of champion.” He looked towards Shun’s face, and realizes his true feelings. “You're disappointed.” “You know me too much...” “I know you better than anyone, brother. Trust me. The tittle of champion is something I don't want. It just appeared to me. I don't wish to be set above my fellow students, thinking I'm better than them all. But, he just placed the title to me.” “I know.” “But we need it. One day one of us two shall face Ovan, and have true contest. I know you want to rise in Kirei’s eyes again. But know something; he appreciates more you than me.” “As all adults do.” “I should go now. Kirei wants me to do specific training for the battle tomorrow. You're comming to see it?” “Of course.” “I know a good way of repaying you for not telling you. I have a bottle of sake I stole. Want a drink later?” “I'm going to be with Sakura. Another day.” “Okey, chessy lover. More for me then! See you later.” --- Shun lays down on his bed, leaning his back to the wall and looking to Sakura who had just arrived to his room. “You seem depressed.” “I'm depressed.” “Just because Kirei didn't chose you? That's why you're depressed?” She sits down next to him and grabs his face with her hands, looking deeply in to his eyes. “Fighting that idiot isn't the way for the mighty Green Ronin to be back at his full strength. Your day will come some enough, and I'll be there to witness it.” She kisses. They remained like that for a few moments as they ended leaning on bed. --- “I'll dream of your touch.” “As I dream of yours, every night.” They shared a brief kiss on the entrance to the males room. They part and she goes back towards the Girls dormitories. Shun turns and begins to hear a song from a room. Girl look at that body I work out '' He notices that the noise came…from he’s room. ''"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see" "Everybody stops and they staring at me" "I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it...." He rushes towards his room as the sound became louder and louder. He opens the door and sees him, just wearing trousers, singing in front of the window with a jar of sake, totally drunk. "I'm sexy and I know it!" “What the hell are you doing?!” “Brother! Brother take drink! Join me!” he says, approaching Shun with the jar. “Lower you voice. You can wake someone up! If the teachers heard you…” “The teachers've already passed. THEY'RE WELL DRUNK WITH WINE! Keeping their nose out from my fucking business.” “Tomorrow you fight for the Honor of the school. Now isn't the time for drink.” “Every night's a time for drink!” he turns around, standing in the edge of the window, placing half of his feet outside the window, millimeters from falling to his death “Since you can ever know, when is your...last…fucking…day!” He fell…to his back, landing on the bed. He began to laugh a lot. Shun helps him up. “Go to sleep!” He takes the jar of sake from his hands. “Or risk deeper plummet against your Katou tomorrow.” “Good idea…well received…well, well received.” Shun turned back to the entrance, but he was stopped by a voice. “Shun!” He turned back. “It you should be you tomorrow...” --- Nikaho, Akita Prefecture, January 15th 2022 Kirei: “We're ready.” “Alright.” He grabbs his Shinai, and steps out of the outer part of the Dojo after clearing his mind before the battle. While he enters, he notices sensei Shiba Kyoshiro, and old friend of Kirei. At his back Kato Shinji. They look each other for a long time. He then looks to his right, and most of his friends were there. Shun, Sakura, Taichi, Yamato and Miya. He smiles and nods at them. As he walked towards the center, he notices Ovan, placing his back against a wall, tabbing his bokken, looking at him. Next to him, Kirei’s granddaughter Naoto Sakura, Ovan's childhood friend. She was also one Sakura’s friends and she attended to the dojo to help her. “Let's see what he can do.” Kirei greets his friend “Shiba, old friend.” “Kyosho, long time since we last saw each other.” “It is.” “Come, let's see the contest.” “Alright.” Both of them sat down, leaving the center of the dojo Shinji and him. “We have on this glorious day to witness a single battle between respected rivals. Clear space!” All the ones in the Dojo cleared the center leaving just the two fighters in the center. They both entered to the center and got ready for battle. Shinji: “Your day finally comes.” “And yours ends” as he points at him with the tip of his sword, with a confident smile on his face. “Don't start a contest with just words.” Shiba said to both of them. “Both of you...” Kirei replied looking towards his warrior. “Kyosho, upon your command.” Shiba says. He raises his hand, as both of them got ready, and the Blue Ronin tabs his sword a single time with all his right hand's fingers. “Begin!” Kirei shouts. Shinji starts with a fast diagonal attack, but he eludes easily bending his legs, as the sword passed millimeters from his head. As he manages to slightly hit the chest of Shinji and then tries a downward slash, but is blocked by the blade and then Shinji restarts his assault making a downwards slash but he blocks the hit, and makes the blade slide through his own. He hits to Shinji’s left arm, but his opponent thrust his sword to his chest, setting distance between them two. They briefly stare to each other, as Shinji grabs with both hands his Shinai while his opponent kept his single right hand wielding. Shinji smiles and attacks once again, the Blue Ronin blocks his strike, and advances to his left, trying to makes a slash directly to Shinji’s face, but Shiba's student manages to parry the blade as his opponent’s momentum made him to continue the strike. He hits his right elbow with a powerful diagonal slash. Kirei's student rolls on the floor, but Shinji rapidly followed and made a single dual handed downwards slash, as he used a single powerful upwards thrust, directly to the stomach of Shinji. After the blow, they set distance for a second time. Shinji covered his stomach for a second, but he refuses to show any weakness. He reamains standing and quickly regains his strength. The Blue Ronin moves his right hand fingers, but notices he couldn't. Shinji’s blow headed directly to his right hand elbow, and now he couldn't move his arm. It was numb. He looks up noticing Shinji smiling at him, and reading up for a finish him off. Surprising most of the audience of the battle, he grabs his Shinai with his left hand, and gets ready to continue fighting even without his best arm. Confident, Shinji attacks, forcing the Blue Ronin to fall back. He tries to make another strike to approach him, but the Ronin continues to elude his moves. He parries a thrust blow and then seizes opportunity; he attacks directly to Shinji’s neck, but his opponent was also fast and they clash swords just in front of both of their faces and lock eyes and heavy breath. They remain like this for several seconds testing who of them would be the first to give up.Finally, Shinji seems to gain the upper strength, as he smiles confident. They separate as Shinji sees an openning and prepares to finish him off, with a horizontal left slash. But in that moment, his opponent smiles. The Blue Ronin uses his right arm parrying the wooden blade feeling pain, yet with this defense, he wins time and makes a single powerful and at full speed thrust directly to his stomach. The battle stops for a moment, as finally Shinji got down to the ground hitting the wooden floor with his face. Shun: “Yes!” Miya: “Yes!” He looks directly to his friends cheering for his victory. Kirei stands up. “You're the victor.” He raises his sword with his left arm and cheers as he did on the arena, days ago. Kirei then speaks to his friend. “A great display still Shiba. One not soon forgotten.” Kirei tells his friend “We would have re match, upon a day maybe.” Shiba replies. He gets up and helps Shinji to get up, who still numb on the floor. He looks at his opponent, and as he was charring his friends. His happiness. His joy. His enjoyment. The loser finally follows his master reluctantly and in anger. Ovan: “Hm…” He turns around, and goes back to his dojo. But not after sharing a brief stare with his rival. The Blue Ronin surrounded by his friends raises both arms and shouts in happiness. --- Applauses in the reunion back at the male school dormitory, as all Daisuke, Izumi, Takeru and Ikuto were also present. Daisuke: “Only the mad Blue Ronin could win contest, without his fucking right arm!” Yamato: “I could do the same!” Daisuke: “You know I'd kill you…for being a fucking showoff.” Shun: “But Daisuke's saying the truth . Facing Shinji with just your left arm and your right hand damaged was beyond foolish.” He shows his arm to him as he could easily move all the fingers and rae it, moving as he wished. “The lucky guy hit me on a exposed nerve, and that made my arm numb.” Sakura: “But still, Fate took pitty of your rotten brain, that's why you won.” “Fate had nothing to do chessy girl!” he turns to his friends. “Shinji, he smiles like a confident asshole each time he has advantage. And that helped me to know and predict his attacks.” Miya: "I don't know who he reminds me of!" "Maybe yourself." He replies They all laught. The winner shakes hands with Shun. “Your victory makes me happy.” “I won't lose my title of Champion so easily, brother.” Shun laughed as he did. “Now in honor of my victory, we must celebrate. SINCE I WON, THE FIRST ROUND GOES ON ME BROTHERS!” “YEAH!!!” Category:BtF Parts